When fangirls plot Robin:Dear lord save us!
by Leigh Sims
Summary: Anime, Cartoons, and comics collide! Starfire is confused! Raven is moodey! Beast boy is nude!(Don't ask....) Read and find out ya bunch of lazies! Why are you looking at the summary? READ THE STORY! (And R&R)
1. It's the cape, Chicks dig the cape

C-E/ L-S/A-C: This is a collaberation of two authors and one weird person that has nothing to do with anything minds on one similar subject. AND WE'RE BORED! So together with our combined powers and creativeness (plus a working mouse!) we will control the universes of fangirldom and BISHIES! GO BISHIES! Clone-Eden! Leigh Sims(author of Falcon series and New Girl)! And ASHLEY-CHAN(no relation)! WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!!! SMACK Ow! Stop it Ash!  
  
Cast:

C-E Clone Eden

L-S Leigh Sims

A-C Ashley Chan

Falcon Falcon

MI Milly

ML Meryl

Vash Himself

Knives Knives

KN Kuroneko

Robin Robin (From the comics)

IM Impulse SF Starfire (From Teen Titans)

BB Beast Boy (From Teen Titans)

RP Random Person from Gunsmoke

Secret Secret

RV Raven  
  
----Now The Story Begins----  
  
It was dark. Too dark to be night. Robin pulled out his collapsable staff and searched like a blind man with his cane.  
  
Unknown: "Ow! Who's hitting me with a stick?!"  
  
Robin: "Sorry..."  
  
Unknown: "Ti- Robin?"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light floods a room no bigger then 20x20 feet with walls of concrete, no apparent doors, windows or vents. Which broght up another question. Where did the air come in? (At which point, Eden smacked Sims over the head and told her not to point plot holes.) Robin collapses his staff and puts it back in his belt. He sees Falcon.  
  
Robin: "Falcon? Where are we?"  
  
They look around to see several other people. Some unknown and some known.  
  
Falcon: "Um.. Somewhere?"  
  
Knives: "Who're those freaks?"  
  
Vash: "Why are they dressed in spandex?"  
  
Knives: "What's spandex?"  
  
Silence.  
  
BB: "Well, this is awkward."  
  
----In A Local Labratory, A Few Minutes Before The Intro.----  
  
A girl with short, brown, unrully hair and yellow tinged glasses stood mixing chemicals in her white lab coat and lauging maniacally. Behind her, a tall girl with shoulder lenght hair and another girl with long brown hair and looks like a clone of the Falcon save for the oval glasses stand behind her. Meet Eden (the crazy one), Ash-chan (the tall one), and Leigh (the "edgy" one). And somewhere in the background, Weird Al played his sadistic tunes.  
  
C-E: --cackle cackle-- --mix mix--  
  
L-S: "Oi, what's she up to now?"  
  
A-C: --shrugs--  
  
L-S: "It better not be like the time she blew up half the dorms!"  
  
A-C: --chuckle--  
  
L-S: --stares at Ash-- "You gonna say anything?"  
  
A-C: --shrugs--  
  
Then suddenly, a bright light exploded from the test tubes as Eden added one last chemical. The light faded and all of the aforementioned (see cast list) group laid on the ground, unconscious (aside from one Kuroneko). Awkward silence as the authors stand covered in soot (for some weird reason).  
  
KN: "Myaaa."  
  
A-C: "Isn't that Knives?...Eden?"  
  
C-E: "............EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" latch  
  
L-S: --gasp-- "Anime characters, comic book characters and cartoon characters... EEP! It's ME!" --points to Falcon-- "We're two people but one person but two bodies but but- my head hurts."  
  
A-C: "CALM DOWN! Eden leave Knives alone. (C-E: awww) We need to put them somewhere...."  
  
Robin starts waking up.  
  
Robin: "What's goin-" --Leigh glomps him and he goes unconsious.--  
  
Eden stands up, letting go of Knives, and dusting off her lab coat. She starts dragging Vash into a little chamber. After setting him down, she procedes to carry the rest into the room. She makes sure to take everyone's weapons that might help them escape.  
  
A-C: "Eden...?"  
  
Leigh clings to Robin dragging him into the chamber as well.  
  
L-S: "This is the happiest time of my life!!"  
  
Soon enough, everyone lays in the chamber and Ash and Eden pull Leigh from Robin's limp body. Leigh grabs onto the cement floor and screams.  
  
L-S: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ashley tries to negotiate with Sims and Eden stands in the background singing Alberquerque. Eden suddenly stops.  
  
C-E: "Hey, I put a camera in there and it's hooked up to the Plasma in the front room......"  
  
Silence.  
  
A-C & L-S: "WHAT?!?"  
  
L-S: --stands up-- "Why do you have a camera in a random room in the basement?"  
  
C-E: --stares-- "Idunno."  
  
A-C: "Oi. Come on Leigh you can watch on the tv."  
  
L-S: "YAY!" --runs into the living room--  
  
The others shrug and Ashley follows Leigh. Eden closes the reinforced steel door with brick camoflague and activated the lock. She ran upstairs cackling.  
  
----In "The Room"----  
  
Introductions are made and Robin finds himself in the middle of a four-girl-circle (Starfire, Flacon, Secret and Milly).  
  
Robin: "ummm."  
  
MI: "Aw, you're so cute." ---pinches his cheek-- (the face smacks Leigh for being perverted)  
  
Secret: "Robin, what's going on?"  
  
SF: "Robin, who are these -other- female life beings?"  
  
Robin: "er..." --points to Falcon-- "That's Falcon?"  
  
Falcon: --hits him over the head-- "Of course I'm Falcon! What?! Forget your own girlfriend?"  
  
SF & Secret: "GIRLFRIEND?!?!" --jumps on Falcon and a "fight cloud" appears--  
  
Kuroneko jumps out of the cloud.  
  
KN: "Myaa." --walks past-- Vash, who is sitting down shaking his head  
  
Vash: "Why are all those women fighting over HIM for?"  
  
IM: --leans towards Vash-- "I think it's the cape."  
  
Vash: "......"  
  
BB: "Chicks dig the cape, dude."  
  
Vash smiles and turns his back to the room, ripping off his coat. Various rips and tears can be seen as he creates a new "outfit."  
  
----In The Living Room----  
  
Eden sits upside down on the couch next to Ash and Leigh. Ash-chan laughs her head off as Leigh cheers on the fight.  
  
L-S: "Come on Falcon! You can do it! Right, Left!" --does punching motions--  
  
Eden drops a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, orienting the camera on Knives. Leigh hovers over Eden with fire in her eyes.  
  
L-S: --uses the "voice" --"I. Want. To see. The FIGHT!!!" --lunges for the remote in Eden's hands--  
  
----Back In "The Room"----  
  
Vash appears wearing his red coat tied around his neck as a cape. Knives shakes his head. Vash walks up to the cloud.  
  
Vash:-- sparkly eyes --"Hello ladies."  
  
- Screeech-. Everyone stops and stares at Vash. The cloud disappears from the cat fight (myaa) and the girls stare at Vash in the middle of their actions. Falcon straddles Starfire about to punch as Secret holds some of Falcon's hair in her solidified hand. Silence.  
  
Vash: "So..."--walks over to the girls as the room follows his actions-- "How about we leave this place and get something to eat?"  
  
Meryl walks over to Vash and hits him over the head.  
  
ML: "You idiot! We can't get out!"-- hits him over repeatedly until he passes out--  
  
Everyone stares at Vash's bloody head.  
  
SF: "Is he alive?"  
  
Secret: "If he was dead, I would know."  
  
Meryl sighs.  
  
ML: "Donuts....."  
  
Vash shoots up and spins around.  
  
Vash: "WHERE WHERE?!?"  
  
The room sighs coupled with a rythmic thud of Knives' head against the wall. The three let go of each other (Random guy: awww man).  
  
Falcon: "Pervert! whack!  
  
Robin: "Could you please not hurt my gir- er friend?'  
  
Falcon: --gives Robin the "stare" --"...FRIEND?! Ok, nothing for a week!"  
  
Robin: "No kissie?"  
  
Falcon: --stare-- "...NO!"  
  
Upon Robin's request and because they want Robin to be "happy," they let out a dismal sigh and refrain from launching themselves at Falcon again.  
  
Secret: "Perhaps we should do this in a more reasonable way. I know! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"  
  
Falcon: "But, you -can't- die. You're already dead."  
  
Secret: "So.....?"  
  
Falcon: --shakes head --"Oi."  
  
MI: --pops up-- "I know! Why don't you guys be friends!"  
  
The room stares at Milly.  
  
SF: "I shall refrain from the bashing of the heads or the kicking of the butt, but friendsssss.... no."  
  
Falcon: "Ok, so Deal?"  
  
Secret: "What deal? The only deal I know is DEATH! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"  
  
----In The Living Room----  
  
Eden pokes her head from beneath Leigh and Ash who are laying ontop of her. She pushes a buttone on the remote, repeatedly.  
  
C-E: "Agree!"  
  
----"The Room"----  
  
Everyone gives Secret the "stare" and she buckles under the pressure.  
  
Secret: "Alright, alright. I'll agree" --sigh--  
  
SF: "Then it is agreed! We shall be friends!"  
  
Secret:-- grumble-- "i still don't like her." --glares at Falcon--  
  
MI: "Very Good, Everyone! Now let's have a group hug!"  
  
Everyone stares at Milly.  
  
MI: --evil voice --"DO IT!"  
  
Vash: "Yeah! Group hug!"  
  
--SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!!-- And Meryl, Starfire, Secret, Falcon leave a whimpering Vash on the ground with his "cape".

-------.--------  
End

----------.--------

C-E/L-S/A-C: (Sims) Well, now that everyone knows we're psycos with OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder). WILL VASH EVER GET LUCKY? WILL MERYL'S HAND STOP HURTING? WILL ROBIN HAVE TO BEAT OFF ALL THE GIRLS? WILL FALCON SURvive? Find out in the next chapter of .... our story? Same Bat channel, Same Vat (oops) Bat Place!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own all this stuff. (aka I'm to lazy to write it all.) 


	2. The Holy Microphone

C-E/L-S/A-C:what a deal! TWO FOR ONE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! ITS A MIRACLE!!!!!!  
A-C:...Oi.......  
  
----Food and Theories----  
  
----Twelve Hours After The Previous Chapter----  
  
He was desperate. It has been 18hours 42 minutes and 34.784 seconds since his last kissie. No kissie, makes Robin a dull boy.  
  
Robin: --crawling on the floor, making his way to Falcon's feet-- "Must. Makeout. With. Girlfriend!"  
  
Falcon: --kicks him away-- "No! You Perv!! I'm not speaking to you!"  
  
Robin: "But you're speaking to me right now!"  
  
Falcon: "...No, I'm not."  
  
Robin: "Ha! See you're speaking to me right, now!"  
  
Falcon: --twitch-- ".....noooo."  
  
Robin: "uh-huh..... KISS ME!" --lunges at Falcon--  
  
Falcon: "AHHHH!" --runs away--  
  
----In The Living Room----  
  
The three "gods" sit on the couch, Eden still holding the remote. Leigh and Ash-chan still ontop of her trying to get the remote. They stare at the screen. Leigh starts mumbling about "ungrateful Falcon."  
  
A-C: "Eden, this is getting stale. Why don't you get some Kripsy Kreams?"  
  
C-E: --jumps up, throwing the two others off her-- "TAY!" --starts running around but stops staring at the tv--  
  
The other two stop and follow her gaze. Their eyes grow as big as dishes.  
  
L-S: "Is Vash doing what I think he's doing? And what is Impulse and Beast- AHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"  
  
C-E: --frantically pushes a button on the remote-- "CENSOR CENSOR!"  
  
A-C: "Oi..." --she says looking away--  
  
----"The Room"----  
  
Vash stands butt naked with his cape flowing in the nonexistant wind. He watches Beast Boy and Impulse set up their "club" each one naked. Little black boxes suddenly appear on their -ahem- spots. Starfire, Secret and Milly stop talkin about "clothes" and Robin stops begging for forgiveness and Falcon stops saying mantra "I'm not listening. I'm not listening." and stare at Vash, BB and Impulse. Silence. Vash turns around, clapping.  
  
Vash: "We're building a fort! But we didn't have any supplies, soooo...."  
  
Knives puts his head in his hands and cries. Raven walks over to him, patting his back.  
  
Raven: "I'm sorry."  
  
Knives: --glare--  
  
MI: "Interesting. Because of our desperate situation, our minds have reverted to their simplier mode of youth. How very sad."  
  
Everyone stares at Milly.  
  
MI: "What?.....I wish I had some pudding."  
  
ML: "That didn't last long. Vash, stop that and.... Vash?"  
  
She looks around but can't find Vash. All she sees is the colorful tent with a sign that says "The Freedom Club" taped to the front. She shakes her head and sits down, giving up.  
  
RG (you know the random guy?): "So.... You're superheroes right?"  
  
Silence.Suddenly, a concrete circle falls from the ceiling and a microphone drops through the hole, inches from the top so no one can reach it. Vash, BB and Impulse stick out their head.  
  
Microphone: --screech-- "(C-E:)Ahem. Yo" --screech-- "(A-C:) Gimme that! Hello. We're the gods. and you are being punished!"  
  
Silence. Impulse raises his hand.  
  
Microphone: "Yes, Impulse?"  
  
IM: "WOW! You can see me? You really are God!"  
  
Microphone: --in the background-- "(L-S:) At least one of us-" --whack-- "(A-C:) Yes, yes we are."  
  
Knives: "You say "we" but isn't there only ONE God?"  
  
Microphone: "Umm. We're the Father, the son and the holy ghost." -- background-- "(C-E:) I'm the ghost!" "(L-S:) No, I am!"  
  
IM: --raises his hand--  
  
MP: "Yes Impulse?"  
  
IM: "You're the Father, the son and the holy ghost, then why do you sound like girls?"  
  
MP: --mumble mumble-- --screech-- "(C-E:)MUFFINS!" --screech-- "(A-C:) God has no gender!" --whack-- (ce: owww) "Anyway, you are being punished for your crimes." --screech-- "(C-E) Except for you Knives." --screech-- "(A-C) Especially Knives!!"  
  
Knives: "Stupid god."  
  
Falcon: "So, god has a split personality disorder..."  
  
MP: --screech-- "(L-S) QUIET YOU! (ac: can you tell yourself to shut up?) I dunno. I guess I can."  
  
Silence.  
  
Falcon: "Why does god sound like me?"  
  
MP: "I'm your inner conscience. yeah, that's right." --screech-- "(A-C) Right, back to your punishments. Knives, you shall be punished for killing people, ect. VASH! You are a pervert. Impulse, you steal coffee."  
  
IM: "YOUCAN'TPROVEANYTHING!! NOBOBYSAWME! THE SHEEP ARE LYING!!"  
  
MP: "Riiight. You still steal coffee. Beast Boy, just- just put your clothes back on!" --screech-- :(L-S) And that goes double for Impulse and Vash! But Robin .... you can take YOURS off." --screech-- "(C-E) And you too Knives!"  
  
Robin and Knives: "NO!"  
  
MP: --screech-- "(A-C) Stop stealing the microphone. Er... I mean. The mighty, godly communication device! Yeah, yeah. Robin-" --screech-- "(L-S) LOVE ME!" --screech-- "(A-C) NO! Stop being mean to your girlfriend! (ls:but if I'm his girlfriend but I'm down there with him....) (ce: give up, son, give up.)"  
  
Everyone stares at the ceiling then turn to Robin and Falcon.  
  
Robin: "...WHAT?! It's not my fault god loves me!"  
  
IM: "GOD LOVES US ALL!" --stretches arms out in exageration--  
  
MP: "Oookay. Falcon!" --screech-- "(L-S) Let me have Robin! Or make out with Robin cause it'd be like me making out with Robin but I'm you but I'm not you but technically-" --screech-- --Leigh in the background rambling on- - "(A-C) STOP THAT!" --screech-- "(C-E) PICKLES!" --screech-- "(A-C) STOOOOPP! Oi! Okay. Falcon. Stop being mean to your bo-er friend. MILLY! We saw you eat that yogurt!"  
  
MI: --starts crying-- "I THOUGHT IT WAS PUDDING!" --cries on Meryl's shoulder--  
  
MP: "Oiiii.. MERYL!" --screech-- "(C-E) GIVE ME VASH!" --screech-- --whack-- "(A-C) Stop being mean to Vash! Starfire!" --screech-- "(L-S) STOP BEING IN LOVE WITH ROBIN! HE'S THE WRONG VERSION! THIS ONE'S NAME IS TIM DRAKE!!"  
  
Robin: "NO! NOT MY SECRET IDENTITY!"  
  
Starfire: "I do not understand.."  
  
MP: --silence-- "er. It's complicated. The Robin you're going out with is Dick Greyson not TImmy."  
  
Robin: "No! MY brother's secret identity! Next they'll reveal that my girlfreind's name is Rachael Simmons!" --smack--  
  
Falcon: "ROBIN!"  
  
MP: "Um.. You forgot that her middle name is Leigh." --screech-- "(A-C) Stupid Ede- ghost. Holding me back. Secret!" --silence-- "You're not gonna interrupt me? (naw, we have nothing) You're too gassy and you ate all the icecream in the refrigerator! WE WANTED SOME TOO YOU KNOW! WHY IF I WASN'T" --screech-- "(C-E) You got her son? Good." --background-- "(L-S) Calm down god, calm down." "(A-C) NO SHE ATE IT AND I WANT IT BACK!!!" "(C- E) RAVEN!....."  
  
Silence.  
  
Raven: "Yessss?"  
  
MP: --pause-- --mumble mumble-- "WE WANT YOUR CHAKRA! AND YOUR PET CROWS! CAW CAW!" --screech--  
  
Starfire: "Why is god so strange?"  
  
Knives: "It's because he created Vash."  
  
Robin: "Why would god want me to makeout with him? I mean, ewww. That definitely isn't god."  
  
Silence.  
  
IM: "But then, how did they know I raised my hand?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Falcon: "Well, isn't the answer obvious?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Falcon: --twitch-- "Vash, Knives, Milly and Meryl are from anime. Starfire, BB, and Raven are from a cartoon. Me, Robin, Secret and Impulse are from a comic book. Well, actually, I'm from the "real world" but I was transported to a comic book...."  
  
RG: "What about me?"  
  
Silence. And everyone stares at Falcon save Robin.  
  
Robin: "It's a long story. (Read it in the New Girl and Falcon: The Series! (Shameless plug))"  
  
Falcon: "They're obviously fangirls from a parallel deminsion. It must be one like mine because I swear I heard myself talk. But I didn't say anything so it can't be me cause I'm me but- ow headache."  
  
MP: --screech-- "(L-S) SEE! SEE! I EVEN CONFUSE MYSELF!" --screech-- "(A-C) No Theorizing! Right, we're leaving now. Before you people can find anymore flaws. Bye" --screech-- "(C-E) I LOVE YOU KNIVES!" --screech-- "(L-S) MARRY ME ROBIN!"  
  
The microphone is pulled back into the ceiling and thuds can be heard as if feet running away. Everyone stares at the ceiling.  
  
BB: "Dude, why is god running?"  
  
Knives: --growl-- "'Dude', it's NOT GOD!" --huff huff--  
  
----In The Living Room----  
  
The three pace back and forth in a single file line. (heheh) Ashley stops and everyone runs into her.  
  
A-C: "We need to get their minds off the god issue. Otherwise, they'll figure everything out."  
  
C-E: "WE'RE doomed DOOMED dooooooooomed!"  
  
Leigh puts a hand over Eden's mouth.  
  
L-S: "Clone?"  
  
C-E: "mmph?"  
  
L-S: "shut up."  
  
Silence.  
  
C-E: ".... TO THE DONUTS MACHINE!" --THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDthudthud thud thud---  
  
L-S & A-C: --look at each other-- "We have a donut machine?!?"  
  
They look at the tv and see a donut slide through a panel on the door.  
  
----"The ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"----  
  
They saw the donut slide on the floor. It's beautiful glazed shimmering in the little light that came from nowhere (--Smack-- STOP THAT LEIGH! NO PLOT HOLES! eh... hehehe). Oh the beauty. Hey, Considering they haven't eaten in twenty hours, a donut looks pretty godly. Silence. Everyone eyed each other, not making a move.  
  
Then, SUDDENLY! They all DIVE for the DONUT! As if their lives depended on it! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
----End----  
  
L-S/C-E/A-C: MY HANDS HURT! OH THE HORRIBLE PAIN! LIKE THOUSANDS OF HOT POKING IRONS STABBING INTO MY VERY NERVES.... ow.  
  
Who gets the donut?! Will Falcon ever forgive Robin for calling her the "friend"? AND Will Vash ever put his clothes back on?! PROBABLY NOT! Will they escape from the room of doom DOOM dooooooom? --smack-- Find out on the next..... story!  
  
Disclaimer: My hands hurt.... Leigh: We don't own Trigun, Batman, Young Justice, Teen T itnas, or fluffy bunnies. C-E: I do. Only the bunnies though. Leigh;....Shutup  
  
Kurasmagirl556: THANKS DUDE! Errr DUDETTE! YEAH MAN! yeah. NEW CHAPTER YEAH! yeah. 


End file.
